


Payment

by KrystalSteele



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Repaying Debt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSteele/pseuds/KrystalSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki is attacked by a Level D vampire, but Zero saves her life. How does her big brother Kaname show his thanks? Yaoi and a slight bit of Yuri, Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

"No Yuki!" Zero shouted as he ran towards the vampire attacking Yuki Kuran. Yuki held her arm to her side and was kneeling down on one knee, she was wounded. Hanabusa Aido stood in front of her, defending her from anymore injury, Zero brought around his vampire hunter gun, the Bloody Rose, and pointed it at the Level E vampire. "Don't move," Zero said through clenched teeth. The Level E just tossed her head back and hissed, "Or what vampire hunter?" She whipped her head around and advanced on Yuki and Aido.

Zero felt his mind go blank as he looked down the barrel of his gun and pulled the trigger. The vampire flew forward as the blast went through the back of her head. Zero stepped forward and shot another round into her back, his eyes like cold grey skies as it killed her. Aido turned his attention back to Yuki again to assess the damage done to the pureblood. "Cross! Are you okay?" Aido was frantic about the well-being of Yuki, her brother would kill him if he found out she was wounded.

"Yes Aido-senpai, I'm alright." Yuki walked up to Zero as he was putting away the Bloody Rose, "Thank you for saving me Zero," and gave him a hug. She winced as pain shot up her left arm and released Zero. The silverette shook his head and said, "Your so careless," and picked her up off the floor. "Zero, what are you doing?" Yuki asked as he threw her over his shoulder. "Getting you some help from Kuran," Zero said as he started to walk out of the alley. Aido tagged along after Zero, keeping an eye on Yuki. She sighed and leaned one elbow on Zero's shoulder, she knew it was no use to argue with him when he set his mind on something. They got to the Kuran house in 20 minutes, and Kaname was in the front doorway, waiting for them.

When they came into sight of the house, Kaname was suddenly hit with a strong scent of blood that panicked him. Zero set Yuki on her feet carefully as Kaname came up to them, questioning, "What happened to Yuki? Why in the world is she bleeding?" Kaname didn't wait for answers, instead he rushed his sister inside, wanting to treat her wounds right away. "Onii-sama, I am okay. I will heal, it's only a minor scratch." "'Minor scratch' my ass Yuki." Kaname retorted as he stripped Yuki of her shirt and bandaged her lower arm and side.

Aido and Zero turned away, fiddling with their fingers. When Kaname was finished, he let out a sigh of relief and turned around to face the silverette. "Thank you for saving my Yuki, Kiryu. Please let me show you my gratitude and stay here until tomorrow. it will be sunrise soon and you cannot make it home in time." Aido looked on disbelievingly as Zero accepted the offer and turned to go stay in one of the servants' room. "But...Kaname-sama..." Kaname ignored Aido and grabbed Zero's wrist, spinning him around, "No, Kiryu. I meant for you to stay in my chambers. You may sleep in there."

Zero hesitated after hearing that, but then followed Kaname to his room. Aido and Yuki left to their chambers as Zero walked into his for the night. Kaname didn't have much in the room, but his giant red satin-covered bed took up most of the space. "It was once my parents' before they passed away," Kaname said casually. "Oh really?" Zero replied. Zero then had a thought, "Hey Kuran, I'm gonna go use your bathroom real quick. Is that okay?" Kaname nodded. Zero walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking it. Why do I feel this way about Kuran? I like Yuki, not him. Zero was arguing with himself, running his hands though his silver hair. He shook it off and undressed himself, leaving only his boxers on. He gathered up his clothes, set the Bloody Rose on top, and reopened the door.

Zero saw Kaname laying on one side of the huge bed, shirtless, hands behind his head and brown hair sprawled on the pillows. Zero felt Kaname's eyes on him as he crossed the room to set his clothes on a chair near the door. Zero then walked to the foot of the bed. "Move over Kuran. That's my side," Zero said with a small smile. Kaname grinned and shifted, patting the place he just was, inviting. Zero turned off the light and climbed into the soft bed. The silverette tried to ignore the closeness of the pureblood vampire beside him and shut his eyes. After a while, Zero felt a warmth on his mouth.

Zero opened his eyes and saw, since vampires can see really well in the dark, Kaname deathly close to him, their lips touching. Zero was beginning to jerk his head away, but Kaname held the back of his head still. The brunette vampire pulled away to whisper, "You can't resist against me, I'm a pureblood and all other vampires answer to me. Besides, I still haven't thanked you properly for saving Yuki." Kaname covered the silverette's lips with his own again for a second before Zero jerked back again. "No Kuran! I like Yuki not you! I'm not gay!" Kaname grabbed a handful of silver hair and whispered, "Don't lie to me Zero Kiryu. I can smell your desire for me on your skin. I can taste it too."

At that, Kaname licked up the side of Zero's neck, making the silverette shiver. Kaname kissed the spot where Zero's pulse was in his throat and the silverette gasped. Kaname kissed his way down to Zero's collarbone when the silverette whispered, "K-kuran..." Kaname jerked Zero's head back and pinned his arms to the sides of his head, straddling Zero's hips with his legs, "Enough with being polite Zero. When your in my bed, my name is not Kuran, it's Kaname. Say it, Ka-na-me."

"K-kaname..."

Kaname smiled and kissed back down to Zero's pale chest. When Kaname moved on top of him, Zero could feel that the pureblood was wearing NOTHING underneath the covers. "Kaname...y-you're already so h-hard," Zero said between gasps. "And? So are you, Zero." Kaname bit down softly where he was on Zero's lower stomach, being careful not to draw blood. Zero jerked his body in surprise and arched his back into Kaname, moaning softly. "Do you like pain, Zero?" Zero nodded his head in response. That's very interesting... Kaname traveled lower still on Zero's body, trailing his hands down Zero's sides and on his thighs. Zero felt lines of tingly fire follow Kaname's hands on his inner thighs.

Zero could see Kaname's eyes widen when he saw the silver haired vampire's twitching cock after he pulled Zero's boxers off. "What?" Zero said, feeling self concious. Kaname shook his head, "I just never expected you to be this big. How long are you?" "About 12 inches..." Kaname's eyes widened more Damn, Zero's two inches bigger than me. "Let me taste you first," Kaname whispered, flicking his tongue across the head of Zero's cock. Kaname then ran his tongue from base to head, causing Zero to thrust his hips toward Kaname's touch. Kaname put a firm hand on either side of Zero's hips and engulfed inch by inch of Zero in his mouth. Zero squirmed and grabbed two handfuls of Kaname's long brown hair and tugged gently. Kaname sucked and licked Zero's cock, sending shocks of pleasure all through the Level D vampire's body.

Zero moaned Kaname's name and arched his back slightly. Kaname sucked a bit harder, wringing a loud groan from Zero's lips. Zero could feel that he so, so close to his release, but at that instant, Kaname removed his warm mouth from Zero's cock. "But..." Zero began before Kaname silenced him with a kiss. It was a long kiss, and Zero loved the taste of Kaname's lips. Kaname pulled away and breathed out, "Try not to be so loud, Yuki's right next door. And I know you haven't come yet, I want to feel that inside me." Kaname rolled over onto his back, pulling Zero on top of him. "I also want to see how strong you are."

To Zero, Kaname looked like a god, his long brown hair strewn on the pillows, a dark light in his beautiful brown eyes. Zero grinned as a response and said, "As you wish Kaname~" Zero kissed Kaname's lips once and moved to his neck, nipping and biting. Zero bit down below the pulse in Kaname's neck and drank from the pureblood. Zero closed his glowing red eyes and felt more blood rush to his already haar cock. Kaname obviously could also feel the same thing because he moaned and held Zero's head to his neck. Zero stopped drinking from Kaname and licked at the line of blood coming from the fang punctures. Zero looked to Kaname and asked, "Do you want me to stretch you out first Kaname?"

The pureblood shook his head, "I just want you." Needing no further prompting, Zero positioned himself inbetween Kaname's long, pale legs and thrust almost all the way in. Kaname craned his body back and let out a loud moan. Zero froze at the sound, suddenly uncertain. "Am I too much Kaname?" Kaname shook his head and breathed out, "Your fine. It feels wonderful. But it'll feel absolutely incredible if you move." Kaname thrust his lower body upwards with that last word, urging Zero on. Zero slowly and gently moved in and out of Kaname, afraid to hurt the pureblood. Kaname grew impatient, "Fuck me faster Zero. And harder, you won't hurt me, I swear."

With that, Zero picked up the pace and plunged inside Kaname at a pace that would make a human cry out. It only made Kaname moan Zero's name and a few curse words loudly. After a few minutes, Zero hit a spot inside Kaname that finally made the brunette scream, "Zero!" The silverette kept hitting that spot at every thrust, Kaname arching his back and screaming. Zero fucked the pureblood so hard that the bed kept bumping the bedposts to the walls. Kaname brought his nails down Zero's entire back, making him wince at the slight pain, but go faster still.

Zero didn't want any scars on his back, so he pinned Kaname's hands above his head with one hand. With the other, it snaked inbetween both men's now sweaty bodies and pumped Kaname's throbbing cock. Kaname squirmed beneath Zero, screaming all the while. After more thrusts Kaname screamed, "Ah! F-fuck Zero! Ah-ah-I think I'm gonna-ah!" Kaname released his white liquid on their chests and Zero's hand. Zero licked his hand and that triggered his own release inside Kaname. Both men bucked and rode out the orgasms until they collapsed on the bed. Zero pulled out of Kaname and laid back on the satin sheets beside his new lover.

Zero felt Kaname's arms go around the other's body. He's an after-sex cuddler? Who woulda thought... So low, that Zero thought he was hearing things, Kaname whispered, "I love you, Zero." Zero cuddled closer to the pureblood and replied, "I love you too, Kaname." Kaname kissed Zero's forehead and both fell into a deep sleep as the sun rose.

~In the next room~

"See? I told you getting that vampire to sacrifice her life for you to get Zero and Kaname together would work!" Yori exclaimed.

"Be quiet hon, they'll know we're listening to them." Yuki replied. Yori squeaked and covered her mouth, Yuki shook her head. "You're such a silly human," the pureblood said adoringly.

"That's why you love me!" Yori stated. Yuki kised her best friend/roommate/girlfriend's lips and dragged her away from Kaname's door to her own room and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, i really appreciate it and I'd love to know what y'all think in the comment section below! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
